Invisible
by Jennywren13
Summary: A songfic about Harry and Luna! I'm new here so cut me some slack!


HEYYYY! Sorry I haven't been updating Elemental Light, but I couldn't really bring my self to write. Anyway, this is a songfic about Luna and Harry! From the Harry Potter Series! I love this couple and I think they should have ended up together! Anyway Enjoy!

A.N: This is in Luna's POV.

Disclaimer: Although I love Harry Potter, I don't own him!

_Invisible by Taylor Swift_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you Smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

I looked over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was just starting to get dark outside in the warm, summer heat. I saw Harry talking with Ron and Hermione. Ron had seemed to have said a very funny joke, and Harry roared with laughter. Even Hermione let a smile slid across her face. Ginny was sitting next to Harry, hugging his arm tightly. She didn't join in her boyfriends' laughter.

_Boyfriend _I thought bitterly as Harry ruffled Ginny's hair. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I was desperately in love with Harry. I'd fallen for him during the D.A sessions we did together. There was something about the way his hair defied the laws of gravity, the way his eyes shone with different emotions, that made me want him. I knew that Ginny liked Harry but, I couldn't help but still fancy him.

Ginny had gotten up. She bid her Gryffindor friends goodbye and walked off to where ever-the-hell the Gryffindor Dormitories were. I noticed Harry watching her as she made her way out of the Hall. His eyes never left her, until she was out of the Great Hall. _If only he would look at me like that_ I sighed mentally. Deciding I'd had enough of dinner, I left for Ravenclaw Tower.

_I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me _

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a Beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

As I slipped under my sheets in the Ravenclaw dormitories, I fell asleep almost immediately. I began to dream that I told Harry how I really felt about him. I told him that we could a beautiful, unbelievable miracle if he gave me a chance. He said that he was sorry for ignoring me and he had already broken up with Ginny and that he loved me.

Imagine my disappointment when I wake up in the morning and find out it was just a dream. I wanted to spend the rest of my life in that dream. Sighing, I got up and got dressed. It was a Hogsmead weekend and I could really have used a Butterbeer.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

As I walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast, I became lost in my own thought. I thought of all Harry's talents. _Surviving the Killing Curse was one of them _I chuckled in my mind. But from that, he was everything a girl wanted. Smart, but not a complete geek. Attentive, loyal, trustworthy. I ticked them off with my fingers. He was also a brilliant teacher.

_Probably a brilliant a lover too_ I sighed. _Lucky, lucky Ginny. _Thinking of Ginny got me wondering if Ginny knew all these wonderful qualities of Harry's. Probably not. Only people who understand what Harry's gone through or are close enough to him. I understood the pain Harry had when Sirius died. I did the exact same thing when my mother. I realized that Harry and I had a lot in common.

_I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me _

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a Beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

I kept daydreaming about what Harry and I could be, until I walked into someone.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell on the floor. I had landed on my arse so I rubbed it to make it feel better.

"Oh, sorry Luna!" an oh-so familiar voice.

"H-Harry!" I stuttered as I got up, flicking the dust off my skirt.

"Luna, are you hurt?" Harry said worriedly. "Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"N-no, it's fine! Really!" I stammered. _Curse me and my wretched stuttering!_

"Well, at least let me buy you something," Harry said.

"Oh no!" I blurted out. "You shouldn't waste your money on me Harry!"

"But I want to!" Harry insisted. "How does Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks sound?"

"Well seeing as I planning on going there anyway…" I trailed off. "Okay then!"

"Really!" Harry's face broke out in a big grin. "Brill!"

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open you eyes_

_And make you realize_

Harry and I sat in a corner in The Three Broomsticks and talked about anything and everything. Or rather, I talked about Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers and Harry listened to me ramble on about the signs of spotting some. He seemed quite genuinely interested, which I was grateful for. Then we switched around and Harry discussed the many ways of making a foul in Quidditch. I listened intently to him, noting how he used his arms to exaggerate his point. I enjoyed his company, but a question popped into my mind, and I had to ask it.

"Harry, how's your relationship Ginny?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I knew this question would come up," he sighed.

"W-What do you mean Harry?" I stuttered.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know_

_Baby, let me love you _

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle_

_Unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

"Luna, I broke up with Ginny," Harry sighed.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Lots of people looked at us like we were crazy. "Sorry!" I said quietly. "So, you broke up with Ginny? Why did you do that?!"

"Luna, I broke up with her because I like someone else. No! I don't like them. I love them!" Harry confessed, looking down into his nearly empty flank of Butterbeer. "Me and Ginny agreed that we didn't like each other anymore so she's okay with it."

"Oh," I said quietly. _He'd go that far to be with someone? He really is a brilliant lover then. _"Who's the lucky girl any way?" I added, trying to keep hope out of my voice._ Silly Luna!_ I scolded myself._ As if it would be you!_

"You," Harry's voice broke into my mind with that one word.

"W-what!" I spluttered choking on some Butterbeer. "Do you mean Betty Youu?"

Betty was a Ravenclaw in my year. She had more boys following her than brain cells.

"No Luna," Harry told me. "I mean _you_,"

"And what brought this on!?" I said, blushing like fury.

"Luna, I always had some feelings for you," he informed me, careful to keep his voice down. "At first, I thought you were a bit strange, what with you talking about Crumpled Horned Snorkacks, no offence," he added, not sure if he had offended me or not.

"It's fine, a lot of people think that I'm a bit strange," I said, easing his worries.

"Good," Harry looked relived. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'd always thought you a bit strange. But I soon noticed all of the amazing qualities about you."

"What amazing qualities about me," I asked shyly.

"Your will to never give up, your toughness, your want to learn new things, having faith in me, Luna, I could go on about your traits for days! But seriously, I love everything about you! From your blonde hair, to your quirky ways, even those radishes hanging from your ears!"

"They're not radishes!" I cried out in outrage!

"Sorry!" Harry cringed. "Anyway Luna, I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time. I hope you can forgive me and maybe, possibly, go out with … me?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Harry," I said running my fingers through my hair. "I've loved you for a long time too."

"What?!" he yelped.

"I've loved you since we started DA," I confessed. "I was afraid that you'd reject me."

"Luna, you've been holding back that long?" Harry asked me.

"Yep," I informed him.

"So does that mean…"

"Yes, that means I'll go out with you!" I said. I was so happy! There was no way my luck could get any better than this!

"Luna," Harry looked at me. Was it my imagination or was Harry's face coming closer to mine?

"Harry," I breathed, moving my face closer to his.

The next moment happened so quickly. One moment I feeling his breath on my lips, the next I felt his lips on mine.

And by Merlin, it filled me with so many emotions. A light fluttering occurred in my chest. He added some intensity to the kiss, so naturally I put some more effort on my part as well.

After a few minutes after we broke apart to get air. He was panting as was I.

After we finished our Butterbeers, we walked back to the castle and discussed what we were going to tell everyone about… well you know, _us. _We also talked about other traits that we both had. We were almost at the castle when I said something.

"You know Harry," I said, enjoying the feeling of his hand on mine. "There's one thing that Ginny never saw about you and probably never will see."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile."_

^.~ XP

A.N.: PHEW! This came to me randomly after rereading the Harry Potter series, listening to Invisible by Taylor Swift and Reading a Nalu songfic called Invisible. Took ages to write though!

Have any of you seen the new James Bond film Skyfall? If so, IT'S AWESOME RIGHT! I'm actually thinking of a James Bond fanfic and another Harry Potter fanfic. Again sorry about not writing Elemental Light.

SEE  
YA  
LATER  
AND  
DON'T

FORGET  
TO  
REVIEW!

/


End file.
